


The Captains Jack

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Black Sails, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blood Loss, Community: hc_bingo, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Hand kisssing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: With Jack dying from blood loss, Anne uses a mysterious device he told her of to summon Captain Jack Harkness, a handsome traveller and old friend who might be able to save his life.





	The Captains Jack

Anne blinked. The man had appeared out of thin air in a burst of light. One hand tightened on the hilt of her knife. She could rush him, push him overboard, if necessary. Jack had told her to summon this stranger but Anne was always on alert.

He nodded to her. "Captain Jack Harkness."

Anne inclined her head in greeting. "He said you'd come. Jack. Rackham."

"Here I am," the man said. He flashed her a charming smile, held out his arms. His clothes were unusual, a heavy coat, a hat that said 'military' but didn't match those she'd seen before. "And where is the lovely Captain Jack Rackham?"

"You better come see," Anne said and stalked off, leaving the mysterious Harkness to follow her.

*

Harkness crouched at Jack's side, hat discarded. "Hey, old friend," he said softly. "What happened here? If you wanted to see me again you didn't have to go to such lengths."

Jack coughed. "Disgruntled cook with a blade caught me at the base of my ribs. And you did say that device was only for emergencies, Captain."

"I did," Harkness agreed, taking Jack's hand in his, rubbing his thumb across the back in a soothing motion. "I'm here now. Just hold on a little longer."

Anne watched from the entrance to the cramped cabin, frustrated, angry, and ready for more bloodshed one way or the other. She'd already dispatched Jack's assailant. If Harkness proved untrustworthy he'd be next.

She didn't understand who or what he was, exactly, but Jack had begged for her to send for Harkness, and, now he was here and as handsome as Jack had said, and jealousy was prickling at her alongside her fear for Jack.

Harkness moved to speak to her. "He's a lost a lot of blood."

"Too much. That's why he said I had to call you. His last hope." Her tone was flat. She couldn't afford emotion, not now.

"I can maybe help but I make no promises. I need to go and fetch something." Harkness was gone before Anne could reply.

She stood, open-mouthed, gawking at the empty space for a good five seconds. She'd seen him appear but had been staring into the sun, dazzled by the light of his appearance and passed it off as an optical illusion. There was no denying it here in the gloom below decks.

Then he reappeared in another flash of light, a small metal tube clutched in one fist. There were some tiny buttons on the shaft and a gem of some sort at the top. Harkness dashed over to Jack, calling over his shoulder, "A little help?"

Anne joined them as Harkness tinkered with the metal tube. The gem lit up white, blue, then red.

"Expose the wound," Harkness ordered.

Anne hesitated. The tight bandages were all that was keeping Jack from bleeding to death.

"I need skin contact for this to work," Harkness told her. "Now."

She pulled out her knife, shoving aside the blankets and slicing through the blood-spattered bandages. Blood welled up immediately. Harkness didn't seem the least bit squeamish as he jammed the gem deep into the bloody mess. There was a shrill sound and then a hum. Jack moaned. Anne bit down on her lip.

"That's it," Harkness muttered, as much to himself as anyone else. "Come on. That's it."

Anne sheathed her knife, shaking her head in disbelief. Perhaps she was hallucinating.

Harkness looked at her. "Mop up the blood please so I can be sure the wound is healing?"

She did as she was told, partly for lack of any reason to refuse, and mostly because she’d do anything to help Jack.. The wound looked less terrible now, and Harkness drew the gem back from inside the edges of the cut, pressing it instead against the skin just above the wound. Anne watched in amazement as the cut drew closed.

Jack let out a sigh. "That feels good."

"Not so good as other things we've done," Harkness teased. He moved the device around the wound, the gem flashing on and off, the humming becoming fainter. He pressed a button, then another. He wiped the gem on a relatively clean bit of bandage and with a flourish, stashed the device in his pocket. "All done."

Jack ran his fingers over the undamaged skin. His colour was already returning. "Thank you."

"I promised I'd come if you needed me," Harkness said. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead. "You should rest for an hour or two but you'll be fine."

"You'll still be here?" Jack asked, grabbing at Harkness's coat.

"Yes. I promise," Harkness told him and, reassured, Jack let go of him. Harkness tucked the blankets back around Jack with a tenderness that Anne admired, and then he gestured to Anne and they went back up on deck.

The crew were going about their business, but keeping their distance from the spot Anne had chosen to call for Harkness, as per Jack's instructions and so they had some privacy as they leaned on the railing.

"You must be Anne Bonny," Harkness said. "Jack talked a lot about you."

She shrugged. They'd been together for years, but then there'd been a plan that required them to split up to gather intelligence. She'd missed Jack during the six weeks they had been apart but when he rejoined her he seemed...giddy.

A year later they'd been drinking on a beach under a full moon, and Jack had started talking about a man he'd met during their time apart.

"He called himself Captain Jack Harkness," Jack had mused. "Said I'd be Captain Jack one day, he was sure of it. God, he was handsome. Charming. Clever."

Anne had been jealous then too. "Why didn't you stay with him instead of coming back for me then?"

"Oh, Anne," Jack had said, taking her hand and pressing kisses to each knuckle, something that she could delight in here, but would have earned him a slap or a punch had he done it in public. She had a reputation to protect. "I love you."

That had mollified her a little. "Doesn't answer the question."

"I would have had all three of us sail together," Jack had agreed. "But he was not long for this world."

"Dying?" She tried not to sound hopeful.

"No....he said was from somewhere else. Someplace else. Somewhere not even on this planet. And some other time. I know, it sounds ridiculous, I laughed at him. But then he showed me things..."

Anne had to poke Jack to bring his thoughts back to her. "I can guess what sort of things."

"Those too," Jack had said with a laugh. "But things of which I had never imagined. Anyway, he was on assignment and had to return. But he gave me a device to summon him, should I need his help in an emergency."

He'd shown her the device later, the battered broken compass that opened up to reveal a button hidden in the casing.

She'd almost forgotten about the nonsense and her rival for Jack's affections until today when Jack, dying, had told her to find the compass. She'd held the button in for a count of three, and then a little longer just to be sure.

She hadn't expected anything to happen though she longed for a miracle.

And then Jack Harkness had appeared and saved her Jack's life.

"Jack spoke fondly of you," she told Harkness with some reluctance. "You made quite the impression."

He laughed softly. "He made one on me too. And left a few bite marks." He winked at her. "But he loves you, Anne. Never doubt that. He spoke of forming a triad to rule the seas and had I not business elsewhere I might have considered it."

"In the stars?" Anne asked with some remaining scepticism.

"Yes. All of time and space," Jack said, lifting his gaze to the heavens above, though the sun still shone. "Maybe I'll take you on a tour one day. Sadly I can only stay for a day, maybe two. But I'll come back again, if Jack wants me to, and if you'll allow it."

Anne nodded. She could get to know Harkness a little more and discover if he was everything Jack said. "You saved Jack's life. I owe you a debt of gratitude, Captain Harkness. You are always welcome."

"Good to know." Harkness stared out to sea, the breeze stirring his hair. "We have some time before Jack will be fully recovered. I could take you somewhere now. What do you say to cocktails on the Gold Coast, circa 2001?"

Her brow furrowed. "Like the horse? Or are you talking about fucking?"

"Right, cocktails haven't been invented yet. They're drinks," Harkness said. "A mix of spirits, water, sugar. Sometimes there's fruit."

"Rum?"

"In some of them."

Anne smiled. "Then I say stop talking and show me what you're made of, Captain."

He sketched a bow, held out a hand. "Then come with me," Harkness said. And she did.

**Author's Note:**

> For the h/c bingo April amnesty challenge, crossover fic + prompt blood loss.
> 
> For the etymology of cocktail see this page: http://www.todayifoundout.com/index.php/2014/07/origin-word-cocktail-alcoholic-drink/
> 
> Thanks to Tinamour for the beta including pointing out that cocktail was probably not in common usage back then!
> 
> Tumblr promo post: https://meridianrosewrites.tumblr.com/post/173222213912/meridianrose-the-captains-jack-1512-words-by


End file.
